


Говорите, привязываться к кому-либо при нашем роде деятельности - чистой воды безумие?

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Говорите, привязываться к кому-либо при нашем роде деятельности - чистой воды безумие?

Говорите, привязываться к кому-либо при нашем роде деятельности - чистой воды безумие? А я вам вот как отвечу: при нашем роде деятельности искать себе человека на стороне - безумие еще большее. Хоть Йоджи спросите - он вам много на эту тему может рассказать.  
Я и пытался к Рану не привязываться, кровать - не повод для знакомства, то-се. А что на той миссии его прикрыл - так я и мелкого бы прикрыл, и Балинезийца, я ж не псих какой-то. Хотя тут вот еще такая деталь: смерть для нас - вроде старика-соседа, мы с ним здороваемся при встрече; слишком хорошо знакомы, чтобы его бояться. Единственное, о чем я его прошу иногда - старина, так и говорю, старина, не дай ему умереть раньше меня. Не такая уж это большая услуга, можешь и постараться.


End file.
